Birthday Delight
by JN0002
Summary: Hogwart's Gryffindor Golden Girl has a hard time finding a present for her fellow Head. She makes a list and decides on what she'll give. Rated T for mild language.


**Birthday Delight**

Head Girl Hermione Granger has a dilemma, she has overrode her brain by thinking the entire morning. She still took notes in classes, but at the same time trying to figure out a present for her dorm-mate.

It was his birthday this Friday and she couldn't just get him anything because he had almost _everything_. He was a scion of a prominent family that was full of riches, and who may that be? - Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy family.

So, you see, she couldn't get him just _anything_. She'd been going through a list in her head:

Quill - he has too many exotic ones already.

New Broom - His daddy gets him on every time an upgraded one comes out.

Scarf - That's his Christmas present.

Charm Necklace - His Slytherin friends mentioned about getting him that.

New Set Of Firewhiskey - He's drunk enough on every party night.

Gel - Merlin knows how much he has, his hair's slicked back all the time.

A Snitch - He might get sensitive and feel insulted. It wasn't a bad idea though…

AHA! She got it!

She scampered all the way down the corridor, happily humming, and reached the kitchens.

* * *

><p>Milk, flour, sugar, eggs, butter and lots of green apples and cheese… all set.<p>

Now she just has to mix them together and give him the best birthday cake that he'll ever see. And her inspiration? - The snitch.

As she made the cake, she had a house-elf supervise her in case of some mishaps like the wrong ingredient or temperature set too high. Besides, she needed this to be perfect. She wasn't going to use her wand, that would make it seem as though she didn't put enough effort in it.

She had learned the ropes of baking from her mom during the summer holidays, but she still needed an instruction sheet to help her.

Now, to put it in the fridge and wait for it too cool. Once that was done, she'd decorate it, but now she would continue with her Advanced Arithmancy homework. She couldn't wait to see what his reaction would be.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy had an odd suspicion towards his fellow Head for the last few days. She had locked up the fridge and when he asked to unlock it, she made some inane excuse of the fridge being infected with some sort of bacteria.<p>

On top of it, she made him breakfast for the last few morning. Food that ranged from cereal to omelette - anything that was stored in the fridge.

He was getting piqued day by day, wondering what spell she used to make the fridge respond _only_ to her.

He didn't have to worry as he thought it over History of Magic class, his Quick-Quotes Quill would do most of the notes.

He came to the conclusion that when he got back to the dorms, he'd have a serious one-on-one talk with her. Even though she made wonderful breakfast, not letting him come in contact with the fridge was a bunch of bollocks.

When class ended, he slung his bag over his shoulder, unaware of the 'Happy Birthday's' thrown in his direction. What he was thinking, was how the conversation would go down.

* * *

><p>In the Head Dorms, where a group of Slytherins and Gryffindors were setting up for the Head Boy's surprise party…<p>

"Blimey, Hermione, I didn't know you knew how to bake!" Ron Weasley exclaimed. His sister swatted at his hand that was trying to get a taste. Harry just nodded along, sad that his mini-self looked defeated.

"Mom would be elated if you would make her something like this, filled with our family instead." Ginny said, clapping her hands enthusiastically.

"Granger, you sure he'll be happy about this? Mr. Potter here might cause him distraught because this has never happened in the 7 years of his life." Blaise asked. He received an elbow from both Pansy and Theo. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"Don't worry Granger, he'll love it for sure." Pansy reassured. "Right, Theo?"

"Yeah, he'll love it."

A disheveled-looking Daphne Greengrass appeared at the kitchen door way, "Guys, hide yourselves - he's here!"

The party hurriedly crouched into their allocated hiding spots, one of the. Switching off the lights.

When the portrait hole opened and Draco came into the kitchen, he turned on the lights and…

"SURPRISE!"

"Bloody hell!" He almost fainted.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy did not think he'd be verbally assaulted. He had tossed his bag on the sofa and headed to the kitchen to quench his thirst, also in hopes of talking to the Head Girl.<p>

When he saw the cake on the table, he suddenly understood why the fridge had been charmed lock for the last week.

In the middle of the table stood a Quidditch Pitch cake, it had a lush green field with 3 standing hoops on the shorter ends of the rectangular shape. There was a mini-Draco flying in the middle with the Golden Snitch in one hand and handling a Nimbus 2000 with the other. Victorious smirk plastered across his face. On the ground was a miserable Potter and Weasley, each with heads down.

On the longer ends of the cake, there were two stands, including the faculty's somewhere to the middle. On on side was a mini-Head Girl and Weaselette, the other was mini-Slytherins that were present now. The faculty had some members, a mini-Dumbledore, mini-McGonagall and a mini-Severus Snape.

The students were wearing scarfs of their House colours and a hint of snow showed in some white splodges here and there. It described the coming of winter - his favourite time of the year. The cake must have taken a long time for her to get it right, not to mention the decorating.

"Hey, mate, I know you're kinda in love with the cake right now, but we still have to celebrate." Blaise clapped on his back. "So, come on."

* * *

><p>Hermione sat idly on the settee in their common room, a half-eaten cake on her lap.<p>

She pondered on the missing mini-her, thinking of the places which she could be in. As she was deep in thought, the birthday boy came up to her from behind.

"Thanks for the cake, it was delicious." His word startled her, and a small smile graced her features.

"I'm glad you like it, it was your only present, I'm afraid."

"Don't worry, follow me." He gestured to the kitchen after setting her plate on a glass tabletop.

It was late, and the rest had already left. When she stopped guessing, he led her into the kitchen to the specific spot he stood when surprised.

She looked at the table where he pointed at, she saw the little mini-her she had been searching for. Instead of sitting on the stands, she was sitting on a stone bench. In front was a new mini-Draco, this one holding a bunch of flowers out to her. He looked a little relieved, getting a clue from a beaming mini-her that she accepted whatever proposals he had.

"Draco?" As she turned left, Draco Malfoy was holding out a bouquet of roses, seeming genuinely nervous.

"Granger - No, Hermione, I know this might be sudden. But from the moment I saw you at the start of the year and you were the only person from another house who didn't insult or criticise me, I felt liked I'd want you forever and still do." He paused."I'd be honoured if you'd become my girlfriend."

When she didn't say anything for the next few moments, he fretted."Of course, if you don't want…"

"Oh, Draco!" She leaned forward and, unexpectedly, hugged him. "I'd be happy to."

He placed the roses next to the porcelain plate containing the figures and pulled her in a deep kiss. Gradually, their tongues begun to dominate each other. After a heavy session, Draco had Hermione in his arms and slammed the bedroom door behind them. All geared up for round two. Their was a prominent statement showing itself in Draco's head, and it was how lucky a guy would be to have a girl like _Hermione Granger_ in their life.

This would be their traditional snogging day for years to come and who knows? - their birthday might become their wedding anniversary instead.


End file.
